


to whet one's appetite

by kuroeko



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Food, M/M, afufubu is main ship the rest are established relationship, ina11fantasyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko
Summary: An unwanted party member forces his way into Fubuki’s dull daily life, unwittingly dragging them both into a domestic romance adventure tinged with hints of magic.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou, Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa, Tachimukai Yuuki/Tsunami Jousuke, Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. a sprinkle of magic

**Author's Note:**

> For Inazuma Eleven Fantasy Week!  
> Prompts associated with this one are:  
> Day 1 (1/11) magic/alchemy - CH 1, 2  
> Day 4 (1/14) castle/tavern - CH 3, 4  
> Day 7 (1/17) poets & music/ free prompt - CH 5, 6  
> I will upload the associated chapters on the prompt dates, the fic is fully written.  
> \---  
> This is one of those fics filled with mundane little bits of magic! But the real magic is how a flighty mage slowly changes a stubborn alchemist....  
> \---  
> Thank you [ Enkidudu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu) for beta!

Fubuki stared at the shelves in front of him, trying to make up his mind. To the side, he found some raw apples—from when, he couldn’t remember, but they still looked alright. In front of him were some stale biscuits in a tin, and to the right...some root vegetables that might as well have started growing into the wooden table by now. His stomach grumbled, causing him to let loose a sigh and reach for the biscuits. They’d be washed down with copious amounts of water, enough to get him by for the day. It was too much trouble to take the time and go to market street for fresh ingredients or a nearby restaurant. Not at peak noon, at least. 

Biscuits in hand, the tired man walked towards the stairwell, ready to head back to his workshop on the bottom floor. Ignoring the scuffs that marred the hardwood floor, Fubuki stopped at the edge of the stairs, trying to make up his mind on whether to boil some water or not. 

_It’ll take extra time, but these biscuits are so stale, it might help dissolve them a bit-_ a solid bang from upstairs made him jump, and Fubuki had to grab onto the handrail to stop himself from falling downstairs. As he regained his balance, one of the biscuits fell out of his hands and bounced off of the stairs, giving off a series of extremely solid thumps as it went down. Gripping the remaining snacks tightly in his fist, Fubuki carefully went back to the kitchen and picked up a meat cleaver, then went to stand at the foot of the upstairs steps. 

Silence stretched in the air, and he was beginning to wonder if it had simply been his imagination when the sound of rattling reached his ears. The only thing between the outdoors and his upstairs bedroom was a set of solid wood shutters that were kept locked at all times. Panicking at the thought of a would-be thief breaking in, Fubuki glanced around, then mustered up his courage and headed upstairs. Rock solid biscuits in one hand and a knife in another, he hurried up the creaky wooden steps and pulled aside the linen curtain that hung over his doorframe. 

His bedroom was mostly dark and just as he’d left it this morning, his bedside the only area lit by a softly glowing enclosed flame. One of his more popular creations, but secondary to the problem that his window shutters were definitely rattling right now. The metal handle glinted dully as it was jiggled back and forth, and was beginning to give way. Odd, considering he was the one that had _built_ the lock, so it shouldn’t open for just any old thief, but Fubuki had to deal with the current matters at hand before troubleshooting his past work. 

Hurrying forward, an idea suddenly came upon him as he saw the little sliver of light that appeared between his window shutters. Fubuki acted upon instinct, shoving his cleaver through the slit while simultaneously forcing open the lock. As the window shutters opened, he drew back the handful of biscuits and threw them at the unknown thief with all the force he could muster. A sharp bang sounded, and biscuit dust drifted downwards onto his empty window planter. 

“Hey! Are you trying to kill me?!” 

Fubuki looked up at the speaker with annoyance, as he _had_ been trying to kill whoever this was, and found himself staring at the flashiest person in existence. A telltale pointed hat with a large white feather stuck against the side sat on the stranger’s head, the wide brim casting partial shadows onto waist-length golden hair. Some strands fell in front of their face, catching slightly on gold lashes that framed bright red eyes. Light wind blew past and their white cloak was carried upwards with the air, the scalloped edges billowing outwards and spreading like pristine wings against the clear blue sky. A momentary vision, however, as the wind abated and the cloth sadly draped itself back over its owner. 

“Who are you?! Get out of my house!” Fubuki challenged the stranger, waving his cleaver in a show of bravery. The white-cloaked thief leaned back from the planter to avoid the blade for a moment, then smiled and squatted down so they were at eye level with one another. 

“Well I’m not in your house yet, so I think I did that second part right. As for the first part, I’m Aphrodi! Certified mage, at your service.” A hand reached up and tipped down the brim of the pointed hat, causing the feather to bob slightly with the movement. Sunlight glinted off of a five-pointed star pin on the hat that was engraved with a symbol in the middle, proof that he was a true mage. The symbol shimmered with overlapping engravings in a way that Fubuki couldn’t read them, though. This symbol was more complex than the ones he worked with or saw everyday. 

“Ok well, _Aphrodi_ , stay still.” Fubuki began to close the shutters again, before a hand shot out and pushed back against them.

“Wait, where are you going?! I can’t stay out here all day, people are starting to stare at me!” Aphrodi started to try and squeeze himself in through the slight opening, before jumping back from a threatening cleaver blade. 

“I’m going to go get the constable and report an attempted break-in! Now if you don’t leave me alone I _will_ throw this cleaver at you!” Fubuki wished he’d at least eaten one biscuit before throwing them all at this crazy mage. The hunger was starting to get to him, and it was manifesting into him yelling and waving a cleaver at a flashy house burglar. 

“Waitwaitwait I’m not a thief!” The panicked mage waved his hands in the air, then reached into the bottom of his hat and pulled out a slim letter. “I come with a letter of introduction! From Endou!”

“What.” The last person Fubuki would expect to deliver trouble to his third-floor window was sweet Endou, an adventurer he helped out from time to time. That man always saw the best in people and gave them one too many chances, proven by the ditzy mage currently balancing on one foot and tentatively sticking out the letter towards him. Fubuki took the envelope without a word, using the cleaver to slice open the seal. Ignoring Aphrodi’s scandalized gasp, he pulled out the letter inside and scanned the contents.

\------------------------------

Fubuki,

How have you been??? I’m doing great and heading towards the mountains with Rococo as we heard that a new species of magical wyvern has been discovered there. I’ll send you any rare materials if we get any! For now, I’m sending you a rare mage! I met Aphrodi at the guild tavern and he mentioned needing a place to stay in your town, so I thought you two would get along great!!!!

-Endou

\------------------------------

Fubuki stared at the letter, then up at the mage that was currently twirling long strands of hair around his fingers.

“The inn’s down the street towards the right. You can’t miss it.” Pointing towards the left, he began to shut the window shutters again when a polished boot shoved itself into it this time. 

“The inn to the left is full!! Pleaseeeeee, Fubuki, I don’t want to sleep in the stables!! I’m plenty useful! I can use magic, or pay gold, or even cook and clean!” The pitiful mage pleaded his case, trying harder than usual as something about this exhausted cleaver-wielding man had caught his eye. 

“Look, I don’t have room for another person. This is my entire room.” Fubuki gestured at the narrow room he was standing in, complete with one small cot and way too many bookshelves for a normal person. There was a small coffee table to the side (also stacked with books), a stool (with books on top), and a small wooden armoire that held all his clothing and various small possessions. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor!” Aphrodi crowed, starting to lower himself in through the window. “After I sweep it, of course.” He eyed the thin layer of dust on everything, also trying to remember the last time he’d done any proper cleaning. Not since that one time he’d lost his wallet and had to work his dues off at _that_ inn. 

“Wait, don’t come in. I didn’t even agree to this-!” Fubuki was cut off by the mage landing neatly on his floor and smiling over at him. His stomach growled, and the flashy newcomer had the gall to brighten at that sound. 

“Oh! I’ll make myself useful then, you haven’t eaten yet, right? I hope you weren’t going to eat those biscuits you threw at me. They were so hard I almost used stone magic on them.” Aphrodi unclasped the front of his cape and took off his hat at the same time, casually tossing them to the side onto a pile of books. A slim ivory cotton doublet with a crisp red ribbon at the neck was underneath, along with high-waisted tan pants. All light colors that would be ruined if he so much as brushed against one of the dirty walls here. 

“Where’s your kitchen?” The excited and unwanted mage asked as he reached up and gathered all his hair, looping a gold band that was around his wrist into his hair and securing it as a high ponytail. 

“...downstairs, the second floor.” Fubuki glanced out the window, wondering if the mage had come with anything else. “Actually, let me set this straight. How long will you be here?”

“Dunno, I have a bit of business to do around here, but shouldn’t be tooooo long, unless you want me to stay longer.” A charming smile was thrown his way, and Fubuki casually stepped aside so it would miss. 

“Great. No deadline. Anyways, the first floor is absolutely off limits, that’s my workshop. The second floor is the kitchen and pantry. The third floor is my bedroom. Don’t poke around where you aren’t wanted, and stay out of trouble. Now is that all you’ve brought?” Fubuki pointed at the pile of white cloth that was currently occupying a corner of his already small room. 

“Oh no, everything else of mine is on your roof right now!” Aphrodi brightly replied, already starting to skip towards the doorway. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and roughly pulling him back, as Fubuki stared at him with wide teal eyes.

“My _roof_?! Wait, why were you on my third floor planter _anyways_?!” 

“Well the first floor was locked way too well, I couldn’t get in easily, and no one came no matter how many times I knocked and ignored the _Closed_ sign. My belongings were getting in the way on the street so I sent them onto the roof, then decided to try out the other windows. You don’t have one facing the street on the second floor, so I tried the third floor and voila! That lock was easier!” Aphrodi smiled at him while saying all this, not knowing that this was just a confession of his crimes. 

“This is ridiculous,” Fubuki muttered as the mage stared at him. Thinking that his host was talking about the bags on his roof (partially correct), Aphrodi walked back over to the window, then stuck his head out and snapped his fingers. A groaning sound emitted from above Fubuki’s room, and then two large bags floated into the room and settled onto the floor, kicking up some dust at the same time. 

“There! Now that that’s done, let me see what I can cook for you.” The mage dusted of his hands, then stepped around the two worn leather bags and headed out the doorway. Fubuki sighed as he watched the receding figure, long ponytail swaying as he walked. He had enough on his hands with work already…. It had been so long since he’d been in regular company that he could barely remember how to act. Books were so much easier to deal with, at least they didn’t-

“FUBUKI!!!!! WHAT IS THIS EMPTY PANTRY?!?!??!” A screech emanated from downstairs, and he had to suppress another sigh.

“At least books don’t shame me,” Fubuki muttered to himself as he went and closed the window shutters before heading back downstairs. 


	2. a touch of alchemy

“Hey! Aren’t you going to eat?”

Fubuki jumped as a hand was waved in front of his face. Honestly, he was exhausted and the day wasn’t even over. They were now sitting across from each other at the narrow dining table that had been hastily cleaned off earlier. He’d been using it to store half-working creations, all of which had been relocated to the hallway. Aphrodi was actually sitting on two stacked crates, as Fubuki only had one dining chair in the whole house. 

“I’ll eat,” he muttered, grabbing a fork and poking at the curiously blocky fried potatoes on his plate. The seasoning was uneven and bits of oil were starting to pool off of it onto the chipped porcelain plate. No meat was available as it couldn’t be procured on such short notice, and there was nothing to cook it with anyways. Diced boiled eggs and fresh tomatoes had been garnished across the top though, somehow hitting all the correct nutrient boxes in the least appetizing way possible. He was starting to doubt if Aphrodi actually knew how to cook. The mage had just disappeared for a bit (out the third floor window again) and came back with a handful of ingredients after surveying the kitchen before beginning to cook. 

“Great, well, I won’t be poking around anywhere for sure because it’s going to take me a while to even fix up the kitchen.” Aphrodi noted to the despondent host as he waved a fork at the dreary kitchen. “First thing, I’m getting you some nicer curtains, I can’t see shit while cooking in here with that heavy grease cloth you tacked over the window.” 

“Don’t you have actual work to do around here?” Fubuki asked, gnawing on some potato skins that hadn’t softened properly. “You should hurry and do that before cleaning my house.” 

“I’m going to count this as actual work, considering I’m staying here as well.” The mage primly replied, brushing aside some stray strands of hair from his face and digging into the rest of his plate. “Don’t worry about me, you can focus on your first floor workshop and eat nice meals!” 

Fubuki stared at his half-empty plate, wondering if this was what constituted a nice meal. Aphrodi seemed to be enjoying it, though, so maybe...maybe both of them had bad taste with food. 

“Oh yeah, Fubuki, what sort of work do you do? The sign outside didn’t say anything.” Aphrodi looked over at the tired man, trying to pick out any stereotypical traits of a trade he could see. The last time he’d seen someone this tired was the guild accountant after a dragon parts scandal. 

“It intentionally doesn’t say anything.” Fubuki sourly replied, having only put it up because it was a requirement to get registered. He didn’t take walk-in customers and his waitlist was years out for certain items. 

“I’m an alchemist. If you don’t like that you can leave.” It wasn’t as if their two disciplines got along that well at times. They both shaped material, but in vastly different ways that was often the cause of disagreement. 

“Oh how cool!! That explains the scratched out marks on the bottom of the pot. You missed a line on the symbol in between fire activation and metal linkage by the way. I think that’s what went wrong with it.” Aphrodi continued to eat, then noticed Fubuki had stopped eating again. 

“Fubukiiiiii is my cooking that bad? I’ll get better, I swear.” 

“How did you know that was what was missing between those symbols?” The few mages Fubuki crossed paths with regularly seemed to only know the superficial magic symbols needed for their own work. The symbols Fubuki dealt with were much deeper and tended to get ignored by anyone but alchemists, despite being essential to create magical tooling for all. 

“Hm?” Golden brows furrowed as Aphrodi stared across the table at him. “Was I not supposed to? It’s not that hard.”

“It’s just...uncommon to find a mage that can read those without referencing a book.” Fubuki clarified, unsure how else to explain that he’d never found someone able to read these symbols, much less troubleshoot them on the spot. He’d tried to improve that pot a long time ago, back when his knowledge wasn’t as robust as it was now, but he did recall what symbols he’d _tried_ to etch onto the bottom to allow faster heating. 

“Oh. Well, you may not be the only bookworm around here.” Aphrodi finished off his plate, then smiled and stood up from the table. “Either way, finish that up and I’ll have something else ready for dinner! And then breakfast! Oh and you definitely need snacks in here, I can’t live without snacks.” The mage was lost to him again, already puttering around the little kitchen and dragging a hand all over the place to check for dust. Fubuki picked at the rest of his plate, not even registering what flavors it had as he chewed on an overly hard boiled egg.

\---

The real trouble came when it was nighttime as Aphrodi, despite being oh-so-willing to sleep on the floor earlier, was now whining about it. 

“I haven’t even cleaned the floor yet, Fubukiiiiii, I can’t sleep on here yet! Also, there’s not even space for me to curl up in a ball!” The mage was right, as he was currently straddling a stack of books while voicing protest. Aphrodi was now dressed in a long white cotton nightgown, done up with a darling little ribbon at the neck and puffy long sleeves. This was after he’d taken a long bath in Fubuki’s bathroom, although even that small respite hadn’t come easy. The bathroom had taken some cleaning, the process which Fubuki had been exiled from, although he suspected some flares of magic had been going off inside the little tiled room before water started running.

“Well.” Fubuki ran a hand through his silver bangs, trying to stamp down the rising irritation inside of himself. It came slower this time, though, maybe because he was operating on a full stomach now. “The inn is still open-”

“I’m already all settled in here!” The noisy bird screeched, pointing a finger at his belongings that spilled out of the two bags onto the floor. “I can’t just leave, especially not after taking a bath!” 

“I just-” The tired alchemist took a deep breath, then decided that some things just weren’t worth fighting for. 

“OK. Well until you _clean off the floor for yourself to sleep on_ , you can just use my bed right now. I’m not going to sleep up here tonight, anyways. I have work to do.” He started to walk around Aphrodi to get to the doorway when a hand caught on his sleeve. 

“What do you mean you’re not sleeping up here tonight? Do you have a bed in your workroom?!” Aphrodi hadn’t been able to peep downstairs to check. That door was barred tight _and_ warded, but with how cluttered this whole house was, he doubted that a whole bed could fit down there.

“No, it means I’m going to work all night, because my workday was interrupted by a _certain someone_ ,” Fubuki replied with an angry glare. “Now go to bed.” 

“Woah woah no way! Pulling all nighters is really bad for you,” the irritating health nut argued as he tightened his grip on Fubuki’s arm. “You take a bath and come to bed as well. You look like you’re about to keel over from stress!”

“The stress is because of _you!_ ” Fubuki angrily snapped, a distant part of him hoping that facing this attitude would disappoint the mage and have him leave forever. 

“Aw, I think the stress is because you aren’t taking good care of yourself,” Aphrodi sagely replied, patting Fubuki’s arm with his other hand. “Take a bath, then go to bed. Tomorrow’s a new day, anyways!” Fubuki looked back at him, incredulous at how easily the insult had slipped right over that golden head of hair. 

“Bath.” The mage prompted, and the bemused alchemist complied. Fubuki shuffled off to the bathroom with a towel in hand (shoved at him by Aphrodi, somehow) and carefully pushed open the door to see a sparkling bathroom. The white tile was bright and clean, the decorative navy tiles set in-between finally showing a properly glazed color. Fubuki looked to the side and saw that the green patina was gone from all the brass piping, bronze metal glistening in the flickering lamplight above. This previously cramped and neglected bathroom now felt spacious and inviting, a change brought about by a few hours of Aphrodi’s hard work earlier today. 

“What _did_ he do?!” Fubuki whispered out loud to himself, running a hand over the clean tile. Even the grout lines were cleaned off of built up dirt and grime, now a proper muted grey color. Truthfully he’d never tried to fully clean the place himself, but this was no easy job, especially after he’d neglected it for so long. He set the towel to the side, then carefully turned the spigot and filled up the tub. Hot water came running out, courtesy of all the spelled pipes that crisscrossed the city and into his house. 

As steam filled the room, Fubuki undressed and lowered himself into the bath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken a bath at night. Typically it would be whenever he remembered or wasn’t too exhausted to do so. It was a bit nice, to take it slow and let the warm water lap up against his cheeks. Drowsiness crept up on him, and he nearly slipped under in the bath and ended up coughing out some water in the ensuing panic. Rubbing his eyes, Fubuki stepped out of the bath and toweled himself off, then realized he had nothing to wear other than what he’d come in with. He hesitated, not wanting to put on all the dirty clothes again before remembering that someone else was now in the house with him. Stepping carefully over to the door, he cracked it open and readied himself to call for Aphrodi when he noticed a little bundle on the floor that hadn’t been there before. 

“Hm?” Fubuki knelt down, sticking out an arm and feeling soft fabric. Pulling the bundle into the bathroom with him and shutting the door, he let it unfold from his hand and found himself looking at an identical version of Aphrodi’s nightgown, although this one was light olive. 

“I wish I could cut these sleeves off,” he muttered, undoing the ribbon and buttons in the front and slipping it on. He’d wear it until he got to his armoire, then change out into something less...frou-frou. 

The stairway was dark when he left the bathroom, and he relied on the distant bathroom lamplight to navigate the steps upward. Drawing aside the linen curtain, he gazed inside the darkened room and saw that Aphrodi had already made himself at home in his bed. Fubuki walked over, ready to complain about the choice of nightgown, only to see that the mage was fast asleep, chest rising and falling under the quilted blanket. Silence hung in the air as he struggled with what to do. He felt ready for bed now, after relaxing in the bath and now dressed in a soft nightgown. But at the same time, the mage wasn’t awake and nagging at him to take care of himself, so he could just slip back into his old clothes and go downstairs to work….

Fubuki ran some mental calculations on all the orders he had coming up, then quietly went over to the window shutters and checked the locks. They’d all been properly fit and closed and would hold strong against any other house burglar. Satisfied with this, he went over to the bed and roughly shoved Aphrodi to the side, then tucked himself in underneath the blankets. He’d play along with this mage’s whims for now, if only to prove him wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs this time around!   
> Alchemist Fubuki and Mage Aphrodi


	3. a trip to the castle

It was a nice day, complete with a sunny and blue sky that had light white clouds drifting across it. Fubuki stared up at the refreshing view from the comfortable armchair he was sinking into, ignoring the plate of cookies and tea on the table next to him. A light wind blew through, ruffling the sheer cotton curtains that framed the open patio doors and teased at the ornamental plants placed throughout the elegant gold and white room. Normally he’d have fallen asleep already in a situation like this where he was comfortable, but being on a regular sleep schedule was starting to have its effect on him. 

Forcing himself upright, he glanced over at the cookies and then selected one that looked nice. Brown and white checkered, it had a slight cocoa taste as he nibbled it. On a typical day Aphrodi was usually the first one to wake and would get breakfast ready while Fubuki dragged himself out of the warm bed. After eating, he’d go down to his workshop and work until noon, when Aphrodi would knock and they’d eat lunch, then rinse and repeat until dinner, and then it was time to take a bath and get bundled up back to sleep. The floor was still occupied with all his belongings and they’d ended up huddling together for warmth much to Fubuki’s chagrin. The house was still looking cleaner by the day, although Fubuki knew that Aphrodi didn’t spend all his time cooped up inside. The mage came and left by way of the third floor window which was perpetually open by now, but never discussed anything other than house cleaning reports or possible recipes. Fubuki had left early today to come visit his friend’s home, where he was currently pecking at the refreshments left out for visitors like him.

He poured himself a cup of tea and drank it, musing over what might be ready for lunch later today when the door next to him finally opened. Deep in thought, the startled alchemist nearly spilled tea all over himself, but locked his wrist just in time to stop the cup. 

“Fubuki! Oh!” A genteel demeanor accompanied the speaker who came in, one hand still trying to pat down some stray red hairs that perked up on either side of his head. His brown tweed coat was slightly lopsided, having been thrown on in order to come greet his friend that preferred the colder open-air rooms. Bright green eyes twinkled as he took in the unusual scene: Fubuki snacking. 

“Lord Hiroto, good to see you.” Fubuki hastily put down the cup and got up to greet his old friend. The door shut behind them as they gave each other a quick hug of greeting, then settled into the chairs again. 

“Just call me Hiroto as usual, Fubuki.” The friendly lord reached over and picked up a cookie, carefully selecting one with a jam-filled center. “How have you been? Thanks for taking the time to come out here, I know it’s a bit far from your home.”

“It’s no trouble, and besides, I don’t want to let a messenger handle this anyways if I can deliver it myself.” Fubuki leaned over and pulled out a canvas-wrapped package from next to the chair, handing it over to Hiroto to open. 

“You didn’t have to wrap it so nicely, Fubuki! Especially if I’m going to open it right now.” Hiroto laughed as he undid the twine, then unwrapped the canvas cloth from the object inside. It was a softly glowing enclosed flame, where only light transmitted through the thin glass as the heat of the flame was trapped within. Perfect for use in his new library room, where papers could be brought up to it at night and not get scorched. An ornate custom bronze stand decorated the bottom with his family crest, and a couple symbols etched in the front let the user adjust the flame brightness. Overall a user-friendly but elegant design that worked well in this household that didn’t have very many magic-wielding folk. 

“This is perfect! Just what I wanted,” the jubilant lord exclaimed as he turned it in his hands. “Would you like to see the library where this will be placed in? I know you saw it when it was first being built, but it’s finished now and I procured plenty of new books to fill it out. I’d be happy to lend you some as well if they catch your eye!”

“Oh, that would be great.” Fubuki glanced at the nearby antique clock, checking the time. “If it’s quick, though, as I have to get home by lunch.” Hiroto stopped turning the new flame over in his hands, staring at Fubuki with wide-open eyes.

“Is...something wrong?” The nervous alchemist asked, wondering if the lord suddenly had a problem with his creation.

“When’d you start caring about hurrying home in time for lunch?” Hiroto asked, interested in this new development. If his friend had gotten a partner after all this time….

“Oh!” Fubuki had to fight the heat that rose to his cheeks as he tried to refute the unspoken implication.

“I’m currently housing this...mage. He’s paying for his stay by cleaning my house and cooking,” he hurriedly explained. “He’s only staying for a little while, but gets upset if I don’t eat at proper times. Or sleep at proper times. Or do anything at proper times.” 

_Yet you don’t seem so bothered about it,_ Hiroto thought with a hint of amusement as the alchemist glanced towards the clock again. 

“Well I’ll make it quick, the new library is just down the hall anyways.” The lord got up, carefully holding onto the enclosed flame in his hands. “Who’s this mage anyways? What’s his specialty?”

“I don’t actually know,” Fubuki replied while finishing off the rest of the cold tea in his cup. “I can’t read his pin. The symbols shift every time I try to get a good look at it. I think that bastard has it spelled.”

“That bastard?” Hiroto prompted, not having expected this answer to his question. 

“Oh. His name’s Aphrodi. That’s his whole name.”

“Aphrodi?! Does he wear all white, with a feather in his hat?!” Hiroto stopped at the doorway, turning to face the surprised alchemist. 

“Yeah..? How did you know?” 

“He’s a famous great mage!” Fubuki felt his shoulder suddenly get gripped by the ecstatic lord. “One of the most powerful to wander around! If he’s really settled in my fief then that would really help with all sorts of matters. Do you know if he’s registered with the guild here already? Oh, and if he’s open for work?”

“I-I don’t know anything about his going on’s other than he likes to get fresh milk in the morning,” Fubuki stammered in reply, shocked at the ferocity in his friend’s tone. “He did mention having some business here, but hasn’t told me what or how long it’ll take. I don’t know when he’ll leave.” 

“You can’t let him leave, Fubuki!!!!! Lock him in the house or something while I get a contract drawn up.” Hiroto shook the confused alchemist’s shoulder, trying to convey how important this mage was. “Convince him to stay or something, I’ll even give him a place to live! I can’t believe no one’s told me he’s here. This is much more important than grain reports!” 

“Um, the library?” Fubuki tried to steer the conversation elsewhere, but Hiroto took this as a cue to continue asking him about Aphrodi while exiting the room. 

“Yes, yes, oh do you think he’d be interested in some of my books? I’ve heard that’s a good way to lure a mage. Although he’s well-educated so maybe not. What do you think, Fubuki?” 

“I think if you put out a plate of fresh milk he’s more likely to show up.” Mahogany hallways passed by them as Fubuki wracked his head for any ideas. That was truthfully the best bribe he could think of. “Why are you so interested in having him anyways? I’ve never seen him do any sort of high-level magic.” _Although he can read arcane symbols, which is rare._

“I know you’ve never liked mages, Fubuki, but that Aphrodi really is one of a kind! Or once in a century kind, but I’ve heard he’s done some really interesting stuff. Helped a couple other fiefs out and has unusual ways of manipulating magic. Although he never settles in one place for long, at least none of the other lords I’ve heard of have managed to get him to stay for longer than half a year.” They stopped in front of a set of glazed oakwood doors, the darker knots standing out against the light wood surface. Hiroto pushed open the door and ushered Fubuki in. 

“Here’s the library! You have a bit of time to look and see what you might be interested in. Oh, and take any books Aphrodi might like, too!”

\---

The sun was high in the air as Fubuki walked home, somehow with a heavier package than one he had left with in the morning. The cobblestone-lined street rubbed against the soles of his worn boots, reminding him that he needed to get replacements soon. Too bad he couldn’t just magic in thicker soles, material transfer was still an issue.

Musing over this problem, his feet took him along a familiar route that threaded through part of the street marketplace. It wasn’t a place he preferred being in as it was crowded and noisy at all hours of the day, but it saved him a good amount of time as the only other route was quite long-winded. Clutching the canvas-wrapped package tighter to his chest, Fubuki took in a shallow breath, then headed into the chaotic street. 

Stalls were propped outside the tall and tightly packed buildings that loomed overhead, strings of laundry flapping in the wind that failed to reach the throngs of shoppers below. All sorts of things were sold in the markets, but this was specifically the food section. Everything from fresh produce and livestock to fully cooked meals and baked bread were available. Delicious scents reached his nose, accompanied by marketing shouts that came from eager stall owners. Hands were waved, money was exchanged, but Fubuki held strong from buying anything, as a meal would be waiting for him at home. 

He was halfway through the street when a flash of gold appeared from the corner of the market. It disappeared just as quickly as he noticed it, blocked out by other shoppers that were weaving through the street. Fubuki stopped walking for a moment, trying to spot it again before almost getting knocked over by someone walking into him from behind.

“Sorry!” He breathlessly apologized, trying not to wince from the sore spot that had appeared in his back while heading in the direction of the flash of gold. It appeared again just as he was wondering if it had been a minor hallucination, and this time he was close enough to see that it was definitely a certain flashy mage. 

Aphrodi was standing at the side of one of the many stalls in the butcher section, although this one seemed to specialize in selling eggs and chickens. Several hopped around the back of the stall, probably the loosest definition of free range Fubuki had ever seen. Two girls were there as well, both of them wearing the same red checkered apron that matched the awning of the stall. One sported a head of shoulder length pink hair and a blue headscarf while the other had dark skin and blue hair. Then, the blue-haired girl suddenly laughed and leaned over the stall to wrap an arm around Aphrodi’s shoulder. 

_What!_ Fubuki’s chest tightened as he saw Aphrodi lean in as well, smiling as he did so and acting far too friendly with these two women. Just as he was about to turn and slink off into an alleyway to take the long way home, another passerby knocked into him again from the side.

“Ow!” 

He involuntarily cried out, and almost immediately, a concerned mage was at his side.

“Fubuki?? What are you doing here?! Are you alright? I heard you say ‘Ow’,” Aphrodi brushed off Fubuki’s shoulders with one hand, worrying over him and completely disregarding the clucking chicken he had under the other arm. 

“I-I’m fine.” The chatter of the crowd was so loud, Fubuki had no idea how Aphrodi had even heard him over all of this, and from a good distance away as well. 

“That’s good.” Aphrodi’s voice softened and he reached over to grasp Fubuki’s hand. “I’m actually about done shopping, I just need to get some eggs and we can go on home. I’ll have everything ready for lunch!” Noticing the blocky package in Fubuki’s arms, he nodded over at it while they walked back towards the egg stall. 

“Whatcha got over there? I thought you left with a round object, some alchemy stuff going on?” 

“It’s some books, Aphrodi. I went over to the castle to deliver the enclosed flame to Lord Hiroto. He had it made for his new library, and I got to pick some books from inside to borrow for the time being. I did get one for you, though.” Fubuki conveniently left out the part about how he’d been grilled about Aphrodi for most of the time, and how he had no idea what level a great mage was, just that this one was sort of annoying.

“Oh!! A book for me? Maybe I’ll read something again.” Curious red eyes seemed to bore straight through the canvas wrap as he tried to guess what it might be.

“It’s a recipe book-oh hey!” The chicken under Aphrodi’s arm decided to make a bid for freedom and struggled forward, flapping its wings vigorously as it attempted takeoff. The valiant mage tried to keep a handle on it with just one arm, but lost the fight and watched the chicken pop out of the crook of his arm with exasperation.

“Really!” Aphrodi complained, then his fingers flicked in the air, drawing out symbols faster than Fubuki could read. They looped and shimmered together, weaving and stacking in ways he’d never seen before, then a snap of the fingers sounded and the chicken was back under Aphrodi’s arm again.

“There we go. Sorry about that, let’s get some eggs, quickly-Touko, Rika, I just want the usual amount please!” He stepped forward and perched back in front of the red checkered stall again, warmly greeting his two friends. 

“The usual?” Fubuki’s thoughts were distracted from the previous display of complex magic by Aphrodi’s wording. “You’ve been here a _week_.”

“And I’ve made friends!! Look, you should get out more often, they’re such lovely gals. This is Rika-”

“Hi!! Fubuki, right? Aw, Aphrodi’s told us so much about you.” The blue haired girl reached over and gave him a big hug, leaving him in a slightly shocked stupor at the sudden physical touch. “You really have to get some more meat on those bones, Aphrodi is right. I’ll give you some extra eggs today, make sure to eat them!”

“And I’m Touko!” The pink haired girl smiled over at him, reaching up and tightening the navy durag over her hair. “I hope you’ve been enjoying our fresh ingredients!”

“I-I suppose I have,” Fubuki remarked, noting the heaping baskets of eggs that were all around the front of the stall. “It’s very nice, thank you.”

“Awww so polite, how cute. You got a good one, Aphrodi!” Rika winked across the stall at the suddenly preening mage while passing over a basket of eggs, and Fubuki felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks again. 

“We’re just temporarily living together!” He protested, hurriedly grabbing the side of Aphrodi’s arm. “It’s almost noon. Let’s go home.”

“Oh? Alright, I’ll cook quickly if you’re hungry,” Aphrodi replied with a slightly confused smile, not understanding what the rush was when Fubuki normally grumbled over eating lunch at a normal time. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow. Thanks, you two!” Flapping a hand to the friendly girls, he began to walk back through the crowded marketplace with Fubuki, enjoying how they were technically holding arms right now if he ignored the vice like grip on his forearm. 

“Aren’t they nice? I think their eggs are always the freshest, too. Why, I even saw one of their hens lay an egg on the first day I was in market! Then they sold it to me for twice the price because I watched it get lain. They’re the best wife-wife duo out here.” 

“Wife-wife duo?!” Fubuki suddenly felt a weight lift off of his chest that he’d simply attributed to the package he was clutching. 

“Yeah, they’re married! How sweet. Maybe I’ll get married too someday.” He glanced over at the alchemist, but the man was deep in thought. Aphrodi smiled to himself, figuring he had plenty of time. Step by step, they headed home, ready to spend another meal together. 


	4. a traipse towards the tavern

Aphrodi hummed to himself as he moved around the little kitchen, one hand holding a spatula while the other searched through the teeming pantry for some vinaigrette he’d made a few days ago. The kitchen itself had been greatly improved since he’d started using it, the grease cloth taken off the window and replaced with a set of nicely embroidered curtains he’d gotten at market. The little stove and kiln beneath were all spruced up after some thoughtful symbol placement, and some new cooking equipment had been procured to better replace the dingy ones from before. Fresh food and ingredients seemed to spill out of every available surface, as drying herbs now decorated the walls and heaps of fruit and eggs sat precariously in baskets on the upper shelves. 

The great mage mused over the problem of an icebox as he carefully flipped an egg, absentmindedly sprinkling in some extra rosemary at the same time. Fubuki had a little icebox, but it seemed to have been bought to contain one meal at a time. Now that Aphrodi cooked all three meals, it was a bit difficult to fit a good amount of meat or milk in there to keep fresh without running to the market everyday. 

_Maybe I’ll ask him to make a bigger one, he’s smart enough to do so without having made one before._ Aphrodi carefully slid the egg off of the pan onto the waiting plate, where a bed of greens and some thick-cut ham was already sitting. Just as he wiped his hands on the red checkered apron he wore (a gift from two chicken-raising girls), a click from the lower floor sounded and Fubuki emerged from his workshop. 

“Lunch is ready!” Aphrodi called down towards the stairwell as he picked up both plates and brought them over to the dining table. A cream-colored tablecloth now draped over the wooden table, the edges embroidered in a loose scallop pattern. Aphrodi went to the icebox and retrieved a jug of milk while Fubuki pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. 

“Ah, looks good again today.” Fubuki reached over to pick out a fork from the utensil basket on the side, then grabbed an extra and placed it next to Aphrodi’s plate. 

“I try,” the preening mage responded while pushing a glass of milk across the table and sitting down in _his_ chair. Fubuki had come out of his workshop one day with an extra chair, and even if it didn't match the dining table, it was better than two crates. Aphrodi wondered if Fubuki had made it, but didn’t want to ask for fear of having the alchemist shut himself away again. It was only about a week ago that Fubuki had started coming out for meals without being summoned (usually by way of Aphrodi banging on his workshop door).

“Oh right, don’t forget the vinaigrette,” Aphrodi placed the little jar of dressing between them, then sat down to admire his handiwork. Most of his time was spent cleaning or experimenting with new recipes, and dear Fubuki ate everything without much complaint, even if it fell short of his own expectations. The quiet man was steadily eating after dousing his greens in vinaigrette, liberally splashing some onto the egg as well. It seemed like he had a taste for lemon juice, as he tended to add more of a seasoning when it had lemon in it. 

The mage began to eat, not noticing Fubuki suddenly glance over at him, then all around the transformed kitchen. It almost didn’t seem like the dreary room Fubuki had been in just a few months ago, agonizing over what to eat for lunch. 

“Heyyyyy Fubuki.”

“Hm?” Teal eyes snapped over to him, wondering what the matter was this time.

“Do you think you can make a bigger icebox?” Aphrodi pulled aside a few stray strands of hair that had stuck against his cheeks. Light from the window danced across the crown of his hair, illuminating him from behind like a gentle halo. 

“Huh? Why? I suppose I could….” Fubuki stopped eating and squinted across the table, wondering if the small old one he had was broken. 

“Great, I was thinking we need more space anyways if I’m to cook this much regularly. As much as I like going to market, it’ll save some time.” The mage went back to eating, happily splitting the golden egg yolk open with his fork and letting it run into his salad greens before adding vinaigrette. He was halfway through his third bite when he realized that Fubuki hadn’t moved since his answer.

“Something wrong? The egg is good with the vinaigrette.” Aphrodi pointed his fork at the untouched but well doused egg on Fubuki’s plate.

“How long are you going to stay here? I thought this was just temporary.” Fubuki sat back in his chair, staring across the table at the surprised mage. “No I didn’t forget, and anyways, I know you’re a great mage. You could get lodging or even a house gifted to you if you settled down here. Lord Hiroto has been pestering me nonstop about getting you to work for his fief.” 

“I’m not very interested in any of that, unless I have a reason to stay around here.” The mage quietly replied, suddenly feeling that the vinaigrette might have been too sour. 

“Well you should find a good reason soon, because all that’s left to clean is the floor of _my_ room.” Truthfully, Fubuki had gotten used to sleeping next to Aphrodi in bed, even begrudgingly wearing the same style of nightgown after Aphrodi whined that the alchemist’s normal sleeping shifts were unfashionable. But that was all there was left to clean, and after that, there was no reason for this great mage to hang around. 

“I suppose I do have a reason,” Aphrodi replied, licking some egg yolk off of his fork, then stabbing a piece of ham. 

“And what is-”

“Oh!” Fubuki’s question was immediately interrupted as red eyes widened and looked up at him with an accompanying smile. “I forgot, we’re out of meat for today due to the small icebox so I won’t be able to cook a good dinner. But! I’ve been meaning to bring you to this tavern I like. So make sure you’re free tonight!”

“What?! No, I don’t-”

“I’m going to make sure you eat all three meals, and I’m not letting you eat an unhealthy one with what we have left in the kitchen right now. Besides, it’ll be nice to eat other food every once in a while.” Aphrodi reached over the table and tapped the tablecloth next to Fubuki’s plate with a light fingertip. “Let’s go out for a nice dinner.”

“I...alright.” Giving in without putting up much of a fight, the frazzled alchemist forgot to follow up on his previous question as he focused on finishing the meal in front of him. 

\---

The tavern was located near the docks, and seemed to be much more focused on seafood than any normal tavern should be. It was packed with what seemed to be a good amount of regulars, all sitting in their preferred spots around the solid wooden benches and tables scattered around the room. Colorful shells decorated the walls of the establishment, standing out against the rough and dark timber. Copious amounts of used fishing nets draped from above and were also tacked along the edges of the walls, some even holding up what seemed to be barrels of beer. Good cheer could be felt in this cozy space, and peeling papers on the walls proclaimed the weekly specials (from about three years ago) and current fish sightings (regularly upkept with scrawled ink). 

Aphrodi seemed absolutely at home, partially wrapped up in a red velvet cape he’d mysteriously procured from his bags, claiming the nighttime walk to the docks was chilly. Fubuki thought the weather was perfectly normal, but he also knew that Aphrodi took steaming hot baths, as he’d gotten partially scalded once when taking a bath right after the mage had used it. 

“Have you two ordered yet? Oh! Aphrodi!” A plain-faced man with fluffy brown hair stopped at their table, the stained canvas apron that had notebooks and pens stuck in its pockets indicating that he was the server. 

“Tachimukai!!! Helloooo,” Aphrodi eagerly stuck out a hand, flapping it at his friend. “I brought Fubuki along this time! The person I’m living with right now.”

“Oh hi Fubuki! Aphrodi’s told us so much about you! Glad you could make it here.” Tachimukai stuck out his hand and Fubuki numbly shook it, realizing this was the second time he’d heard this phrase since meeting Aphrodi’s friends. He looked over at Aphrodi, who seemed to be happily staring at Tachimukai. Typical.

“Anyways, since it’s your first time here, Fubuki, let me know if you have any questions.” The friendly server finally let go of his hand and pulled out a notebook. “Aphrodi, do you want the usual?”

“Yeah!” The happy mage chirped, ignoring the confused look from his table partner. 

“And actually, I think Fubuki would like the steamed fish set, but throw in some salad and chips. He likes the double fried type.” Aphrodi tacked on, smiling over at Fubuki now and causing the recipient’s heart to flutter slightly. “Do you mind having that, Fubuki?”

“Huh? Oh, well...it sounds good.” He wasn’t quite sure what it was but in the end, he didn’t really care about food as long as it was, well, food. Reaching up a hand, he brushed it against his chest, wondering what all that was about.

“That’s great! It’s so nice how well you two know each other.” Tachimukai smiled at both of them, not knowing that this was a completely one-way relationship at the moment. Fubuki felt a slight twinge of shame upon realizing this as Tachimukai bustled off to go help another table. 

“You...come here often?” He asked the aloof mage, who was currently loosely braiding the ends of his hair. 

“Yeah, every once in a while, they’re really nice here,” Aphrodi replied with a smile, holding up the glossy golden ends and showing them off to Fubuki. 

“But you always eat every meal with me, so when…?”

“In between when you work, sometimes I get peckish and go out to find new foods. Then by chance, I found this nice tavern, and they do nice little meals at odd hours so I can eat up and head home to eat more!” Aphrodi let go of the ends of his hair with a flourish, letting them fall back down against his velvet cape.

“I see…,” Fubuki said, despite not really seeing the logic of any of this. He did find out that Aphrodi evidently had a bottomless stomach, though. 

“So...where were you before coming here and what were you doing there? Since you met Endou, were you in the Southern region?” He plowed forward, determined to at least start learning a little bit about this enigmatic mage that didn’t seem to work. 

“Hm? Yes, I was in the South. I got curious about that region and went to visit, but ended up having to do work as usual once people heard I was there.” Aphrodi leaned forward slightly, noticing that this was the first time Fubuki had asked him any sort of personal question. Whatever had brought this about was good, and he’d have to figure out how to replicate it again. 

“What type of work do you usually do?” This was something that had been nagging at Fubuki for a while, as the hat pin was elusive as ever to define this man. 

“Truthfully speaking, I can do most work, but my great mage specialty is wind. That’s what garnered me the first symbol on my pin.” _Which I’ve noticed you squinting at from time to time,_ Aphrodi thought to himself, having to suppress a laugh whenever he heard Fubuki huff and walk off after trying to read it. 

“Wind, huh, that would be useful here. I don’t know too much about mages. It’s a separate branch of study from alchemy and the apprenticeships don’t interact much.” Wind magic was powerful, and hard to master as well. In a port city like this, it would be exceedingly useful to manage both the ports and manipulate the weather for the farmland out beyond the main town. Miswriting a symbol would be drastic when working with large-scale wind magic, but Fubuki knew that the free-spirited mage sitting across from him would be excellent at this type of work. He’d seen how Aphrodi handled working with the symbols, linking them in unusual ways and using more arcane symbols than a typical working mage normally did. His knowledge of magic theory was so strong, it could rival Fubuki’s own, and this was the primary focus of all the alchemy he worked with. To Aphrodi, it was merely a hobby. 

“It’s quite fun, and it’s always nice to fly.” Aphrodi smiled over at Fubuki, who seemed to suddenly realize why the mage didn’t mind coming and going by way of the third floor window at all. 

“Is that specialty common from where you’re from?” Fubuki knew strong magic like this ran in bloodlines at times, and for someone this skilled, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know,” the mage lightly replied as he stroked the ends of his hair again. “I’ve always traveled, you see. So I don’t really have a place I call home.”

“Ah….” Now Fubuki wasn’t sure where to pick up the conversation, having accidentally steered it neatly off the road.

“But I wouldn’t mind calling this place home.”

“Huh?” That last line had been spoken so softly, Fubuki barely heard it. He began to ask for a clarification when two heaping plates of food suddenly slammed onto the table in front of them. 

“Aphrodi! Good to see you!” A bold voice called out to both of them, coming from a heavily tanned cook that was wearing a stained red apron that complemented his long and tufted pink locks. 

“Is this the Fubuki you talk about so often? Nice to meet you!” Fubuki found his hand grabbed from him again, and the second handshake of the night happened before he even knew it. 

“Yes he is! Looks amazing as usual, Tsunami!” Aphrodi ate up the spread with his eyes, excited to show Fubuki some of his favorite dishes in the city. A small willow basket on one of the large plates held a good amount of golden-brown potato slivers, thick cut and fried with crispy exteriors that were seasoned with generous amounts of salt and pepper. Next to it was an overflowing amount of salad greens, mysterious leaves in purple, green, and white that rested on one another under a thin sheen of vinaigrette. Pushing all of that to the side, however, were several large steamed fish that had thin slices of lemon resting within the butter along with seasonings dripping on top of it. The scent was so tantalizing, even Fubuki leaned in to get a good look at the herbs that were garnishing the silver-scaled fishes as the plate was nudged in front of him by Aphrodi.

“I picked the biggest fish I have for your little shrimp right here!” Tsunami enthused, gesturing at the unusually large fish decorating Fubuki’s plate. “He’s as skinny as you said, but there’s some rosiness in his cheeks, you’re doing good work!” 

“Aw thanks Tsunami! It’s mostly due to you teaching me how to cook some good dishes, although I still can’t get them as good as yours.” Aphrodi’s eyes sparkled as he took in his own meal, a deluxe fried set of all the seafood available today, and some vegetables as well. He spied some fried squid rings on the side, his favorites that paired well with the red cocktail sauce that totally was not supposed to be used with fried foods. 

“Well no need to worry about your cooking skills, you’re welcome in my kitchen anytime.” The proud chef leaned down to continue chatting when his husband’s voice cut through the chattering crowd.

“Tsunami! Where are you?! The crab, it’s running away!”

“Oh shoot, sorry, I gotta go take care of that, we got some fresh crab, maybe _too_ fresh.” The easygoing cook reached behind himself and tightened up the apron strings, before giving Fubuki a wink and a wave. “Enjoy my cooking! Let me know how it compares to loverboy’s over here.” 

“ _Whose_ cooking?!” Fubuki squeaked out a shocked reply as Aphrodi surreptitiously ducked his head to begin helping himself to some of the fried fish. Receiving no reply, the poor alchemist felt like he’d been left out of an inside joke and directed his attention to the gigantic plate in front of him instead. Picking up his fork, he carefully picked up some of the white fish meat and took a little nibble from it.

“How is it?” Aphrodi asked when he finally looked up after composing himself from Tsunami’s earlier remark. He was met the view of two stuffed and rosey cheeks under widening teal eyes, Fubuki having been caught in the act of trying to shove another potato sliver into an already full mouth. Two fish were missing from the plate, and half the salad greens were gone, the other half mixed into the leftover butter and herb mix the fish had sat in. Unable to stop himself, Aphrodi laughed, waving his hand slightly to try and absolve himself of making fun of his table partner.

“No, no, Fubuki, I’m glad you like it so much!” The laughing mage quieted down, then pointed a finger at the strewn salad. “That vinaigrette is the same as the one I made earlier today for lunch! Although I still think Tsunami’s is better, he's got years of practice over me.” 

“Oh!” Fubuki had found the salad a bit familiar tasting, but missing a bit of the acidity present in Aphrodi’s typical salads. Truthfully, he preferred Aphrodi’s medley, but for some reason those words refused to be spoken into existence. 

“It is really good,” he acquiesced, picking up a few of the greens and munching on them. The scent of lemon, however, reminded him of a forgotten question from earlier in the day. 

“That’s right, Aphrodi, what _is_ your reason for staying around here? Unless you’ve been picking up odd jobs at the guild, which I doubt you’ve even stepped into yet since you’ve came here, there’s no good reason for you to be here.” 

The sudden object of concern nearly bit the inside of his own lip while working through a particularly tough piece of squid. Swallowing it and his pride down, Aphrodi resettled in place and casually glanced back over at Fubuki.

“And how do you know I haven’t gone to the guild?”

“Because Lord Hiroto has been asking me why you haven’t yet.”

_Darn._

“Well I’m taking my time, I deserve a vacation every once in a while.” Aphrodi hurriedly tried to churn up a better excuse when he saw the stormy expression forming on his current landlord’s face. “Ok, ok, I do have a better reason, let’s say courtship alright? Let’s put it at that.” 

“ _COURTSHIP?!”_

This was the loudest Aphrodi had ever heard the man, and he jumped slightly at the sudden volume. Hurriedly looking around, he was glad the tavern was as noisy as usual, with no one paying any heed to another table as long as a fight didn’t break out. Fubuki wasn’t the type to throw fists, so he should be safe—

“Aphrodi. Explain. All you do is hang around my house, how are you to get _anywhere_ in _any_ of your poor reasons by doing that?” Although now that Fubuki thought about it, it seemed as if the frivolous mage had managed to make friends everywhere in a very short amount of time. Despite having lived in this town most of his working life, Fubuki barely knew anyone he could call a friend, mostly just clients and acquaintances. Aphrodi was a whole other being, somehow amassing all sorts near him without even really trying. 

“Oh, Fubuki…” Aphrodi tilted his head slightly, unsure of how to point out the obvious to this oblivious alchemist. “I am trying to get somewhere, although it seems to be a bit difficult to get my intentions across.”

“How so?!” _Who’s he even courting?!_ But the mage only smiled at him, red eyes softening in response. 

“Don’t worry about it Fubuki, but anyways, there’s still parts of your place to clean! I’m not done yet!” And so neatly, the conversation was turned away before Fubuki could even get a handle on any of what had just transpired. Tsunami reappeared again to seat himself and finish chatting, with Tachimukai coming by to shoo him back into the kitchen, then adding himself onto the conversation. 

The night flew by, and Fubuki soon finished his plate and some more extras that were stuffed into him. Nearly too full to walk, he headed back through the night air, shivering slightly as the seaside wind buffeted them as they left the warm tavern. Stars twinkled overhead, and Fubuki noted how Aphrodi drew his cloak close. Lagging slightly behind, Fubuki moved to shield the mage from the biting wind.

“How was it, Fubuki, did you like the food there?” Aphrodi smiled over at him, red eyes now illuminated by silver moonlight watching for his every reaction.

“It was good, I’d like to go there again,” Fubuki lightly rubbed his side, wondering how much weight he’d gained from just that one meal. Everything had been delicious, though, and left him wanting more. 

“I’ll learn to cook just as good as Tsunami, then we can have it everyday!” The diligent mage reached out a hand and grasped Fubuki’s, pulling him along through the cobblestone streets. “And whatever else you’d like to eat or do, just let me know and I’ll make it happen!”

“Ah!” Fubuki felt their pace quicken, and lengthened his stride to keep up. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind very much, at least as long as you’re staying here.” 

“I’d hope not.” Golden hair flecked with moonlight guided his way home as they wove through the narrow streets. “I’d hope to have plenty of time to spend with you.” 

Fubuki’s thoughts lingered on that last phrase as they spirited home through the nighttime town, two shadows weaving through the streets after a long day. 


	5. a simple revelation

Soft sheets and furs nestled up around a sleepy alchemist, the only thing rousing him being the biting cold that nipped at his cheeks and nose. Slowly drawing awake, Fubuki moved deeper into the mass of blankets and furs only to find an unusual amount of space next to him. The spot was still warm, indicating that whoever had lain there hadn’t left for long. The shutters were closed, leaving a darkened room, but soft orange light seeped in through the slits and indicated that dawn had arrived. 

_When was the last time I woke up this early?_ Fubuki thought as he listened to the distant sounds in the downstairs kitchen. Aphrodi was sure to be whipping up something nice for breakfast again, and his own body had now gotten used to three regularly spaced meals a day and was beginning to grumble for sustenance. The bed was so warm, however, so he didn’t want to leave just yet. Opening his eyes, he let them adjust to the dark and looked over the cluttered and cramped room. Everything was still untouched from before Aphrodi had arrived a few months ago. Autumn had arrived, and this fickle mage still hadn’t done much around town according to Hiroto. 

Just as he was musing over how to shoo the mage out, a creeping thought entered his mind, questioning whether he really wanted Aphrodi gone or not. His previous lifestyle seemed so distant now, to the point that he was beginning to get picky over food. The first time he’d complained about the vinaigrette not being sour enough, Aphrodi had smiled so wide, Fubuki still remembered it. 

_I should get out of bed soon, breakfast…._ Right as he began to try and pull himself out of the mess of blankets, the bedroom curtain was swept to the side and an energetic cook entered the room holding a tray of food. 

“Oh Fubuki, you’re awake! I thought to bring you breakfast in bed because it’s getting colder nowadays.” Aphrodi placed the tray on the nightstand, carefully balancing it on a stack of books, then walked over to turn on the encased flames around the room. They flickered to life, throwing a warm glow across all the clutter. 

“What??” Fubuki squinted at the tray, still adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. Thick slabs of toasted and buttered bread with herbs were placed on one plate, while another plate held scrambled eggs with tomatoes and spinach. Aphrodi had left before he could even be questioned, but quickly returned with two glasses of milk. 

“You must be hungry right? Eat up!” Settling himself on the edge of the bed against Fubuki, Aphrodi smiled over at the confused alchemist and helped himself to a slice of toast. The empty plate on the tray was evidently for him, as he held it while munching on the bread. 

“Food. Right.” Fubuki pulled himself into a better sitting position, then before he could even react, a hand reached over and pulled up some furs to tuck in around him. 

“Thanks,” he numbly acknowledged the action while picking up the plate of eggs first. Aphrodi didn’t like these as much as toast in the morning, so all of it should be for him. He was right, as the mage started on a second piece of toast already. 

“Are you going out to market again today?” Fubuki asked as he ate, noting some hints of other herbs in the egg scramble he was eating. Aphrodi must’ve just used the same pan for everything. 

“Yeah, when are you going to finish making that bigger icebox? Then I won’t have to go as often.” The second slice was gone, and a third slice was picked up and placed onto Fubuki’s rapidly emptying plate. 

“I’ve been working on it between my other projects, it takes a bit to size up the symbols since I haven’t done it before. Although truthfully you might be able to do it faster than me.” Fubuki looked over at the mage who was now lapping slowly at the glass of milk. He only drank milk this way, like a cat. 

“I’m no good with my hands.” The finicky feline replied, stopping his drink and meeting Fubuki’s eyes. “But if you want me to look at some symbols, I can. But that means you’ll have to bring it out of your workroom.” 

“Ah, well...there’s nothing to hide down there, it’s just messy.” He felt self conscious about his workspace, a place that was solely and wholly his since he’d moved into this house. 

“Well, whatever you’re comfortable with.” Aphrodi replied, having gone back to finishing the rest of his drink. Fubuki sat in place, suddenly realizing exactly what a comfortable situation he was in. Tucked into a warm bed, being fed good food, with every single whim being catered to. So comfortable, in fact, he’d forgotten all about why Aphrodi was lingering around. 

“Aphrodi.”

“Hm?” Fubuki rarely called him by name, and Aphrodi preened slightly at hearing it from those lips.

“Clean up my room today.”

“Hm?!” _That_ was unexpected, completely catching Aphrodi off guard. “Are you missing something in here? Do you want me to find something for you?” 

“No, but you promised to clean everything up and you haven’t touched my room since you came. And you were only to sleep in my bed until you cleaned up the floor. _And_ this is the last place that needs to be cleaned before you’re done with the whole house.” Fubuki swung his legs off the side of the bed and began to pull the blankets off of him. “Once that’s done, you can leave.” 

“Wait, Fubuki, what’s gotten into you?!” Aphrodi hurriedly reached over and grasped the suddenly frosty alchemist’s arm. “Is something the matter? Are you sick?” 

“I’m _not_ sick, no. Well I suppose, sick of _you_.” But the moment Fubuki’s words escaped his lips, shame grasped him from his ears and turned them red. He looked up and saw Aphrodi’s stricken expression, and felt an accompanying twist in his heart. 

“Fubuki, please, do you really mean that?” The grip around his arm was so tight, Fubuki could barely feel his own fingers. Struggling to pull away from that tight grasp, he stood up and faced the panicked mage.

“I don’t care! I’m too comfortable with you here, this isn’t right.” He pointed at Aphrodi’s bags which were still half-packed on the side. “You’re ready to go at any time, so you can go back to your nomadic lifestyle whenever you're done cleaning.” Turning to leave, he realized Aphrodi was still grasping onto his arm and he reached up to try and pry it away. 

“Isn’t being comfortable with me here alright?” There was a hint of desperation in Aphrodi’s voice as he tried to figure out what had possessed Fubuki. “I’m not going to run off and leave you all alone here Fubuki, who’s going to take care of you if I leave?”

“Myself! I’m a grown man, I can do it!” Fubuki protested, still trying to shake off the iron grip on his arm. 

“You didn’t even have a partially full pantry when I came! Nor a working stove! I had to light that flame with my own magic!” 

“Well go magic this room clean then! And leave! You can go to Lord Hiroto and ask him for a place to stay, and go to the guild for once. Then you can do your courtship whatever in peace, I’m sure all sorts of people would throw themselves at you for a chance with a great mage.” 

“But I’m not _interested_ in any of those people, Fubuki.” Something had shifted in Aphrodi’s tone, that piqued the angry alchemist’s suspicions.

“Then _what_ are you interested in?!” This situation was so absurd, Fubuki didn’t know how he’d put up with it for so long. To be waited on hand and foot everyday by a great mage that wasn’t even working a proper job and spent his free time hanging around town. This was too much to even say out loud. 

“Do I really have to say it?” Aphrodi reached up and pulled aside some stray strands of long hair that had fallen out of place during their argument. A conflicted expression was now present on his face, and part of him was eyeing how close his bags were to the exit window.

“Say _what_ , Aphrodi?” Fubuki’s patience was running thin, and he was ready to kick this mage out, clean room or no clean room. 

“I’m interested in _you_ , Fubuki.” Then Aphrodi decided to throw caution to the winds, as they were his mage specialty after all, and exchanged the first kiss in that half-darkened bedroom with the man he’d fallen in love with at first sight. He braced himself for a slap to the face and to be thrown out the windows, but nothing came, and Aphrodi cautiously looked back up to see an extremely shocked alchemist staring at him. 

“I like you, Fubuki, if that wasn’t clear enough.” He carefully eyed for any corresponding motion, but the man was completely frozen. Feeling slightly emboldened, he leaned in again, only to have Fubuki immediately block his face with his other arm. 

“Wait, give me a moment.” Fubuki took a shaky breath, then partially relived all that had just happened in the past few moments. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am! I wouldn’t do this for anyone else! Cooking, cleaning, tucking you into bed and making sure you were warm and fed and content at all times. It wasn’t on a whim, Fubuki, I did this for you. Because I love you.” 

Like had turned into love, so quickly, and yet Fubuki wasn’t used to being embraced by either of those concepts and had been spooked by its warmth. He’d become gradually suspicious of Aphrodi’s intentions, and had tried to throw him out before things had gotten out of hand. Too late now, though, as a great mage had just confessed to him, and the nervous look on the normally callous man’s face let him know this was real. 

“But why…? Why me?” Fubuki didn’t understand, there were so many others out there, and Aphrodi traveled so often he must’ve seen what the world had to offer. Dozens better than a puttering alchemist in his cramped little home. 

“Must I have a reason? I love you, and how you’re gentle and meticulous with everything you do. How you listen to what I have to say, and care about where I go each day. You’re kind to my friends, and worry for all around you.” Aphrodi pulled close, his grip relaxing slightly on Fubuki’s arm and transferring into an embrace. “And I love who you are too, your fluffy silver hair, your teal eyes that sparkle at seeing foods you like, and your laugh that I wish I could hear more often.” 

“O-oh.” Fubuki wished he hadn’t asked that, because more praise came out of the flirtatious mage's mouth than he’d heard his entire life, and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

“I can keep going all day if you’d like, there’s more-” A hand reached up and firmly clamped over Aphrodi’s mouth, and the flickering lamplight brought into relief an intense dusting of red that had formed on Fubuki’s cheeks. 

“Enough, that’s enough.” The frazzled alchemist replied, now feeling warmth creeping up from every corner of his body, but especially from the arms wrapped around him. To be loved and cared for, and spend time each day with one another in comfort…. He’d been forcibly keeping himself blind to any feelings he had for the mage, but they’d seeped through one way or another and been noticed by Aphrodi. 

Sighing, he reached up and ruffled his bangs, then saw that red eyes were still cautiously eyeing him. 

“Alright, Aphrodi. You can stay. But clean up this room.” Fubuki began to pull himself out of the hug, but Aphrodi clung onto him even more tightly in a panic.

“Wait, Fubuki, do you like me too? Please….” Aphrodi had just given the best confession of his life, and was now being scooted off to finish cleaning up without threat of being kicked out. _Not_ what he had been expecting.

Fubuki stared at him for a moment, then tiptoed just a little bit to give a peck on the cheek to the surprised mage. 

“There, that’s enough.” Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, he slipped out of Aphrodi’s arms and hurried over to the doorway curtain. As he pulled it aside, he turned and looked at the solitary mage standing in the middle of the room who now had his hands on his cheeks.

“I like you too, Aphrodi. The bed still has room even if you clean the floor off.”

With that, Fubuki left, leaving an extremely gleeful Aphrodi who immediately etched out a string of symbols into the air in the empty room. A few snaps of his fingers, and all the books flew neatly back onto the shelves with the extra documents shifted into a stack in front of his feet. The dust was gathered up into a small ball, and compressed enough that it could be shaped and thrown away, and the mussed up rug was straightened out and carefully placed in front of the bookshelf corner. One corner done, he just had a couple other things to do, and to fully unpack now that he’d found himself a permanent home. 

A slight wind blew through outside, rattling the closed shutters but squeezing through the cracks to blow away one of the flyers on the loose stack of papers on the floor. Aphrodi reached out and easily caught it, then read the advertisement on it. This one was from last year, but if he remembered right, he’d seen other ads for this event at market so it was a recurring one. It seemed suitable for bringing Fubuki along, _especially_ now that they were an official couple.


	6. a music and poetry filled night

The night was warm due to the mid-Autumn festivities flourishing all around them, market street having been transformed for the special night. The market was bustling with activity, lights placed onto every available surface that wasn’t covered with merchandise illuminating the surroundings. The normally ever-flowing fountain in the middle of market square had been stopped and boarded up to provide a platform for different groups of musicians taking a turn on the stage and performing for all the festival goers on the night of the brightest moon. An air of celebration hung about, and plenty of people had brought blankets and thick cloaks to sit around the fountain and enjoy the free entertainment with warm drinks and food bought from the side stalls. 

“Fubuki, are you cold?” A warm hand grasped his own, and Fubuki turned his gaze to see a smiling mage gesture at a drink stand. “Why don’t we go get ourselves some drinks?”

“I’m alright, but it’ll be nice to try some of the spiced cider anyways.” The two of them headed over to the stand that was sporting an oddly familiar pattern of red and white checkered cloth. Both of them were bundled up for the night, Aphrodi still wearing his usual white attire under the red velvet cloak, but no hat as he didn’t want to stand out _too_ much. Fubuki had simply shrugged on a slightly oversized navy coat, and had wrapped a white knit scarf around his neck to stave off the cold. Upon approach, a bright voice called out to them before Fubuki could even put the pieces in his mind together.

“Oh Aphrodi! Hi!!!! And your _lover_ , Fubuki!” Rika squealed upon seeing them, waving a hand to gesture them closer. 

“Aphrodi? Aw Fubuki, you’re bright red! Must be the cold.” Touko teased as she poked her head out the front of the stall to see if it really was her friend. She easily reached over and poured out two cups of spiced cider from the nearby pitcher, pushing the now full cups across the counter to the two men. 

“Thanks, you two!” Aphrodi passed over some coins on the counter, only to have them pushed back towards him. 

“On the house, as a little celebration for you getting together with this alchemist over here!” Rika grinned at him, leaning on the counter to better take in the unlikely couple. Aphrodi had first shown up at the market a few months ago and was simply wandering through to try and buy ingredients for a simple meal. He’d only known how to cook basic things, and after some questioning, had started learning from the stall and tavern owners all around to improve his cooking skills. One thing led to another, and soon everyone knew he had a little bit of a thing for the elusive alchemist that lived on Ninth Street. 

“Rika, wow, thanks!” Aphrodi picked up a drink, then handed it to Fubuki before picking up his own. “This looks great, what’s in it?” 

“I put in plenty of oranges, cinnamon, brown sugar, nutmeg, bourbon, allspice, and a special ingredient!” Touko leaned back from the counter to tighten up her slipping apron strings while she spoke. Fubuki took a look at the drink as he held it in his hands, shimmering dark brown liquid that still had bits of all the described ingredients still floating in it. The enticing scent wafted up and drew him in, notes of cinnamon and apple being the most pronounced, the hot steam bringing warmth to his slightly cold nose as he tipped it up for a drink.

“Special ingredient?” Rika asked, not having been privy to this despite working over the cauldron all day with her wife.

“Love! Which you two have _plenty_ of so it’ll taste even better!” The happy brewer enthused, clapping her hands as she took in the two of them _holding hands_ in public. Fubuki nearly choked on a chunk of cinnamon stick when she said that, and ended up having to weakly cough next to the stall as Aphrodi carefully patted his back. 

“Um...thanks, you two,” Fubuki coughed a bit, then managed to take another sip of the warm drink while looking at the two beaming girls. He still didn’t know what Aphrodi had told them, but at this point, he didn’t really want to know. Aphrodi told him enough when they were alone together to leave him not even needing a scarf for warmth in the house anymore. 

“You’re welcomeeeee, I have to get back to brewing, but come back anytime for free refills!” Touko waved at them then headed to the back of the stall, while Rika had to start serving some other customers that had wandered over. 

“Thank you, Touko! I’ll see you around Rika, make sure to enjoy the festivities as well!” Aphrodi held up his cup to thank the dutiful stall handler as she looked up and waved at them behind the customers in acknowledgement. Their booth was popular, and soon was swamped with people wanting to try a cup of the warm spiced cider. Aphrodi looked around, wondering what other stalls were present, when he spotted what seemed to be the hot foods section of stalls.

“Are you hungry? Let’s go look at the stalls over there,” he pulled their clasped hands in the direction of the packed stalls and Fubuki peered over at the meandering crowd. 

“I’m OK—” the solitary alchemist began to brush off the suggestion when his stomach growled. His easygoing companion laughed, then swung their hands together and marched off in the direction of the glowing stalls. Some places were making a display out of how their food was cooked, throwing flames high into the air and roasting meats and vegetables within them. Others had baskets and trays filled with pre-wrapped goods, for anyone to hold in their hands while watching the performances. The first of the night had begun already, the sounds of distant songs and bells floated over from the square, heralding the liveliness that would last until dawn. 

“It’ll be quick, and I’ll protect you from any strangers,” Aphrodi assured his love as they entered the throngs of people. The stalls were hard to see as they were in the thick of the crowd, but it was easy enough to follow his nose towards the most enticing scent in the air. Wisps of different flavors flowed past as herbs, spices, and cooking meats filled the air, but one in particular called out to him. A bit more of a fishy scent….

Tumbling out of the main part of the crowd, the two of them stopped in front of a stall that sported fishing nets all around it, which seemed to be holding the stall together in parts. Whole grilled fish skewers stuck up in neat rows were displayed on the stall counter, while willow baskets filled with fish-shaped pastries stacked within were selling like hotcakes. The genteel stall owner manning the counter was none other than a certain tavern cook’s husband.

“Tachimukai!” Aphrodi eagerly strolled forward, taking advantage of a lull in the customers at this stall to greet his friend. Fubuki didn’t miss a step, eyeing the curious pastries as his mouth began to water at the familiar scents that colored their usual meals.

“Aphrodi! Hello! And Fubuki as well, how are you two?” Without even looking down, Tachimukai quickly wrapped up two paper sleeves and slipped a pastry into each of them. Then a skewer on the side was added in, and he handed a finished packet to each of his friends across the stall face.

“Try these! The fish pastry is my invention,” he reached up and scratched at his chin with a finger, glancing to the side at the rapidly dwindling basket of pastries. “I thought it would be nice to have something to hold while eating and walking around, but Tsunami wanted it to have a seaside twist, so they’re fish shaped. I hope that’s not too weird.”

“It’s amazing, I’d buy it just for the shape itself!” Aphrodi lifted up the packet of food in his hand and admired how perfectly baked the exterior was, each individual scale brushed with a bit of burnt gold from the oven fire. Fubuki had bit into his own already, and also held it up to inspect the insides in surprise. Sweet yellow custard filled it, and Tachimukai laughed at the alchemist’s shocked expression.

“It’s meant for dessert! Although I think I can put something savory inside if it’s popular enough. Try the fish skewers, those fish were caught by Tsunami himself!” He reached over and pushed some skewers closer to the front of the stall, then picked up the paper fan on the side and began wafting the tantalizing smell into the crowd.

“Where’s Tsunami anyhow? I thought the cook would be around,” Aphrodi crunched into the grilled fish. Scales and all were included but it was so small, he easily bit through it all. A generous crust of seasoning had formed on the outside, charred lines indicating that it had spent some extra time on the grill. The taste was perfect for street food, and Aphrodi instantly knew he’d want more before leaving this stall. 

“He went to check out some other stalls, friendly competition and whatnot.” Tachimukai replied with a slight laugh, then noticed a head of pink hair approaching from within the crowd. “Oh wait, there he is! TSUNAMI!”

His bright call cut through the music and revelry, and the bobbing pink tufts immediately honed in on the source and beelined for their stall. Tsunami stumbled out of the crowd, looking completely unruffled while holding a hefty armful of food close to his chest. 

“I’ve arrived with other food! Oh hello, Aphrodi, Fubuki! If I’d known you two were here I’d have bought more.” Tsunami grinned over at them while depositing his newly found goods on his own stall counter. “How’s loverboy doing? Your little shrimp right here used to look a bit raw, but now he looks plenty cooked!” Pink had appeared again on Fubuki’s cheeks, and he was starting to regret the fact that Aphrodi had friends aplenty that were all encouraging in their own way. 

“We’re doing great, thanks, Tsunami!” Aphrodi finished his skewer and peered over at all the other goods that had been brought over. “You don’t have to worry about us, we’ll be walking through all the stalls ourselves just for fun. Although before we go, I’d like to buy some more fish skewers, they’re great!”

“Oh, I’d like some more of the fish pastry please, Tachimukai.” Fubuki finally spoke up, his desire for good food overriding his normally reticent nature. Rummaging around in his pocket, he pulled out some coins, only to have the stall owner wave them away.

“Put that back, Fubuki! You’re friends so it doesn’t matter.” Tachimukai picked up a handful of skewers and shoved their empty paper sleeves full again, then added two pastries each. “Come back anytime if you want more! And I think I’ll make the pastry a regular item at our tavern, so you can have some next time you come!”

“That’s a great idea, maybe we can even open a side bread store!” Tsunami wound around the side of the stall and threw his apron back on to start helping. “Come visit us again, you two, I’ve got plenty of new dishes for you to learn!”

“Thanks for the offer, I’ll make my way there sometime soon.” Aphrodi smiled, then had to move aside as another wave of customers came. A hasty farewell was exchanged, and the two lovers found themselves swept off with the crowd to pass by the other stalls. Little handheld pies, meat and vegetable skewers, sausages, breads, and more all tempted them from every direction as they walked. They bought a bit of everything, and soon their arms were as laden as Tsunami’s earlier in the night. 

Aphrodi glanced over at the square and saw that it was completely packed as the night had grown old. A quick sweep upwards, though, and he noticed that the rooftops were quite empty. It wasn’t everyday that someone knew enough wind magic to easily jump up there, but he _was_ a great mage after all….

“Fubuki, what do you think about heights?” 

“Huh? It’s...not bad? I live in a three story building, so—” A firm hand grasped his shoulders and another swept his legs out from under him, then a jump and a leap, and they were off in the air. Wind rushed past him, ruffling his silver bangs and obscuring his vision as it bit against his exposed cheeks. The only thing Fubuki remembered to do in the moment was to hold on tight to all the food in his hands, and stay still until they reached solid footing again.

“Here!” Aphrodi stepped lightly onto the rooftop, checking to make sure the tiles weren’t loose before setting Fubuki down. The nighttime revelry could be seen from their high vantage point, but without having to jostle for space in the growing crowd. The food and drinks he’d been holding floated down next to them and he found a flat space to place them on. 

“Aphrodi. Please give me some more warning next time,” Fubuki breathlessly chastised the impulsive mage as he scrambled for better footing and seating on the tiled roof. A warm cape was draped over his side, and Aphrodi sat down next to him to watch the performance below. 

“Sorry, I just got excited.” A hand reached out and entwined around his own, and Fubuki looked to the side to see sparkling red eyes watching him. He let loose a slight laugh, then leaned against Aphrodi.

“Oh well, you’ll catch me if I fall, what with you being a great mage and everything.” Fubuki looked down at the festivities that he’d never gone out of his way to partake in before. Everything tonight had been so bright and warm, despite the usual cold weather that drove him to hole up at home. So much had changed since Aphrodi had forcibly entered his life, but it wasn’t all that bad in the end. Although next time he saw Endou he’d have some words to say about offering up his place to strangers. 

The stranger next to him scooted a little closer, then snuck up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Their hands were clasped tight, and neither wanted to let go just yet to start on all the food they’d bought. Music from below floated up, as cheers and shouts mixed in with the lights and colors underneath. And under the brightest moon, a kiss on the lips was exchanged on the rooftops of a certain little town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing an oblivious Fubuki and a pining Aphrodi, who's too shy to outright say he's head over heels in love with the dense alchemist. Sometimes love creeps up on you, in the form of a mage deciding that this is his home now, much like how a cat adopts you by showing up at your front door and not leaving.  
> \---  
> You can find me and the rest of my entries etc. on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kuroekoo) or... my [Tumblr](https://kuroeko.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Otherwise, see you in my next fic! (wow it's probably afufubu)


End file.
